life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Hannah Telle
Hannah Rebecca Telle (born September 18, 1987) is a singer and actress who performed as the voice actress for Maxine Caulfield and Courtney Wagner in Life is Strange. She is also known for her roles in Over & Out (2011) and The Day Abby Went Into David's Backyard (2010). Early Life Hannah was born in Clearwater Beach, Florida, and grew up in Shelby, North Carolina. She currently lives in Los Angeles. She graduated from the North Carolina School of the Arts with a concentration in acting. She later attended the University of Southern California and studied Cinematic Arts, Theatre, and Photography. Career Hannah is active as an actress since 2008. Her first acting roles include small parts in Sex and the USA (2008), Big Fat Important Movie (2008), iCarly, and Days of Our Lives. In 2014, Hannah got her first role in a game as motion capture performer and voice actress for Iris and Rose Campbell in Murdered Soul Suspect. Hannah's most current projects besides Life is Strange include Gautreaux (2014), Childhood Mammeries (2015), I Live For You (2016) and Flesh and Blood (2016). In March 2016, Hannah released her first music album, entitled Hollow Glow. On her very first Twitch live stream that took place on her newly created Twitch channel on August 24, 2017, Hannah confirmed that she had started writing her second music album. Life is Strange Playing Max for Life is Strange was her first time ever just doing a voice over job, and she considered it as very challenging. At the time when she auditioned for the role, she only knew about her character as a shy, soft-spoken and 18 years old, and didn't know anything much about the story itself. She had to do a quick little scene between Max and Warren Graham, and another one with Chloe Price. After her audition, she was convinced she bombed it and was very upset. "I come from a comedy background - and I've only done a little bit of real drama. But in my life, I've struggled with a lot of anxiety and depression since I went through puberty, so I've always been a very dramatic person but in terms of my career I mostly did comedy. So I really struggled with trying to convery all that emotion just through my voice." 'Before the Storm' Hannah returned to play Max in Farewell, the bonus episode of Life is Strange: Before the Storm. Private Life Hannah stated that she can relate a lot to her character Max. "Her main struggle throughout the game is coming to terms with that she's an introvert or that she has to learn to speak up for herself or else deal with the circumstances of not speaking up which are terrible usually and that is something I have dealt with my entire life. ... I feel so close to Max in terms of our personalities and our struggles it was never an issue. It was, actually, it was the first role I've played where it just feels incredibly natural almost on a super natural level." "The hardest things for me would be just learning how to be a voice actor. There are voices you make with your mouth you don't realize and it's hard to control. I'm very soft spoken, I'm much less soft spoken now that we've worked on the game so long. In the beginning I was so quiet and so scared that I couldn't even get my voice to come out hardly. In terms of preparation, I would struggle to get my voice to come out. The emotional stuff, I'm very dramatic emotional person in general but that came pretty easy to me. The aftermath of it, when you're feeling kind of emotional, the next day you feel exhausted it's pretty draining. So that was something I had to learn to cope with." Trivia * Hannah is 5' 4" (1.63 m) tall. * Her zodiac sign is Virgo (just like her character Max Caulfield's zodiac sign). * She was the first model for the former clothing line S.O.B, owned by roommate and close friend Shawn Button. * She plays guitar, flute and harp. In her spare time, Hannah loves to sing and write songs. * Hannah describes music her "therapy". Artists which inspire Hannah the most include Arcade Fire, Joni Mitchell, Sufjan Stevens, The Magnetic Fields, Belle & Sebastian, The War on Drugs, Future Islands, Cocteau Twins and Neil Young; artists she listened to growing up and who inspired her own music. * Hannah's favorite books include To the Lighthouse by Virginia Woolf, as evident by her favorite books section on her Facebook profile. * Hannah really likes the Life is Strange soundtrack because it includes music she already knew and admired. * Hannah is a member of the biggest Life is Strange fan group on Facebook. * One of Hannah's favorite songs from the Life is Strange soundtrack is "Obstacles" by Syd Matters. On request of her fans, she uploaded an acoustic cover of it on her youtube channel. In August 2017, she also recorded a cover of "Obstacles" which you can purchase here. * On January 4, 2016, Hannah stated on Blackwell Podcast that she hasn't played the game yet, but she probably would choose to save the town at the end of Life is Strange, because she thinks "the guilt of destroying so many lives would haunt Max forever and put a strain on her friendship with Chloe." But she also said, "If it were actually me, if I were standing outside thinking about it, who knows what I would do... Love is crazy..." * In the first part of the Life is Strange Episode 1 livestream, at the very start of the game, Twitch fans asked who Nik Shriner and Hannah are shipping. They randomly gave answers; Hannah, stated that she ships Max with Warren Graham. However, after meeting with Warren at the parking lot, she got annoyed at Warren's actions and stated he is kinda getting on her nerves. She seemed unsure about Nik's decision to decline Warren's invitation, then, all of them joked about it. After the live stream of Episode 2, she also retweeted this post. *During a Twitch live stream with Dayeanne Hutton (voice actor for Kate Marsh), Hannah stated she is "Fi-Core" (Financial Core) which means she is not fully in SAG-AFTRA (the union behind the 2016-2017 video game voice actor strike). Fi-Core is a fee-paying non-membership which does not allow the actor to represent themselves as a SAG-AFTRA member on any headshots, resumes, electronic submissions or web sites. The SAG-AFTRA website states that "Fi-Core/FPNM are viewed as scabs or anti-union by SAG-AFTRA members"; however, the Fi-Core website says this statement is "frightening and intimidating" and a "cleverly constructed verbiage" which does not speak for everyone in the industry. Fi-Core allows actors to take union and non-union jobs and also benefit from full health and pension benefits. Hannah stated that being in Fi-Core is "really frowned upon" but making money is more important to her life situation ("I just wanna work!"). * Also, learned from the same live stream was that: ** Hannah has named one of her plants "Lisa". ** Recording the lines for "Polarized" was very hard and very traumatic for Hannah. She also says that the recording session with Derek Phillips for the Dark Room lines (when Max is tied up on the floor) was "so creepy". ** It took over a year for Hannah to record all of her lines for Life is Strange. She recorded lines multiple times a month, often for longer than 2 hours each time. * During a Twitch live stream, after having finished Season 1, Hannah stated that she regretted from her choice (the one where she sacrificed Chloe). She said: "I chose Arcadia Bay ... but now I thought a lot about it and I don't think I can do that." - "Max would have saved her, she wouldn't even have thought twice." "I think what made me change my mind about endings was recording the Farewell episode."YouTube video. * After being asked about Max and Chloe's relationship and their love for each other, Hannah Telle also said: "Their relationship is bigger than that. Bigger than love. Bigger than romantic."YouTube video. * Hannah's favorite lines in Life is Strange are, according to herself, "Release the Kra-can!", "I caused this storm" and "Ready for the mosh pit, shaka brah".Recap of Farewell stream with Hannah (Max) and Ashly (Chloe) (March 8, 2018) * On July 10th, 2019, Hannah posted a Story on Instagram that reveals she is scared of sharks, just like her character Max seems to be.Max: "And I still get freaked out by that movie, so stop. I can't even watch any of those shark shows." (Blackwell pool, Episode 3) Interviews * Nerd Appropriate Podcast: Life is Strange with Hannah Telle (February 11, 2016) * Blackwell Podcast Episode 8 - Hannah Telle (January 4, 2016) * Hannah Telle ‘100 Percent’ Interested in Reprising Role for Life Is Strange Sequel (January 4, 2016) * Interview with Hannah Telle: The emotional task of playing Life is Strange's Max Caulfield (September 13, 2015) * Hannah Telle: Involvement in Life Is Strange is the ‘Greatest Honor’ (September 12, 2015) * Interview - Ms. Hannah Telle talks about her experience and struggles voicing Max in Life is Strange (September 8, 2015) * Reddit AMA (March 13, 2018) * Blackwell Podcast Episode 52 - Hannah Telle (March 25, 2018) External Links *www.hannahtelle.com website *Facebook *Twitter *Instagram *Twitch *IMDB Videos Obstacles by Syd Matters Cover "Hollow Glow" by Hannah Telle References de:Hannah Telle es:Hannah Telle pt-br:Hannah Telle ru:Ханна Тел Category:Cast Category:Voice Actors Category:Voice Actresses Category:Cast (Season 1) Category:Cast (Before the Storm) Category:Voice Actors (Before the Storm) Category:Voice Actresses (Before the Storm) Category:Before the Storm Category:Season 1